Counting Backwards
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Because, actually, destruction is the most beautiful thing of all... These are the countdowns until everything falls apart. *Various pairings, eras, ratings, etc. Mostly M&MWPs.* Read it all or only what you like! It's like the anti-/ynusly/, my other major 100-word drabble collection. R&R, thx & plz. *Requests welcome*
1. TraceyCharlie

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Note for all chapters**: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. This is a drabble collection, similar to _you're nobody until somebody loves you_, but this is my attempt to break as many pairings as possible. MAJOR ANGST AHEAD. And possibly some sexiness. ;] Read, review, and enjoy! *If needed, I'll include tagged "warnings."

- ^-^3

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

He is a man in search of danger. She knew that from the beginning. That was why she thought it could work. The distance wouldn't count. His family wouldn't count. Her stereotype wouldn't count. Their conflicting schedules wouldn't count.

But Charlie is also a man in search of happiness. Tracey knew that. She knew very well that his family made him happy, his dragons made him happy, and (sometimes) she could make him happy.

But Charlie is also a man who can't stand permanence.

Tracey knows that now, because all she's got left of the dragon tamer are dragon-hide gloves.

- ^-^3

**How sad, to begin with the end of Charlie and the little-known Tracey Davis of Slytherin…**

**-mew-tsubaki :[**


	2. FiliusNarcissa

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Filius knows he has to shatter the image of her from his mind. Unrequited love never did anyone any favors, just as it hasn't done for him.

"Farewell, Professor Flitwick," beautiful Narcissa Black says. She is breathtaking today, the day of her graduation from Hogwarts. Her dress must be silk, her make-up is perfect, and there's not a single hair out of place. But, really, he loves her smile so much—it's the last pure thing of the poor girl, and he knows it'll be the first thing to go when she marries Malfoy.

It's so hard to say goodbye…


	3. LuciusTracey

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

It would've been easier if she had cried. Daphne cried. Narcissa used to cry. But Tracey? Tracey Davis never cried. Lucius wondered if she had ever done so before in her life.

Of course, he also wondered if she'd ever felt much of anything at all. He could still picture her in his bed, dark brown ringlets staining his pale arm as he moved so as not to wake her up… But that was now just another memory to him. He'd broken it off.

Lucius fathoms he might not have this time, had she just felt something, anything for him.


	4. RolfFred

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, slash.

- ^-^3

_Doom_. Rolf glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't focus long on it, otherwise he'd hit something for sure this time.

_Doom_. Rolf tried not to chastise himself for how heavy his steps sounded coming downstairs to meet Luna before they went out for a bite. Every time his feet landed on the ground, he wished for the ground to swallow him whole.

_Doom_. Rolf tuned out his regrets as he flirted back with Luna, though his heart wasn't in it.

His heart was buried six feet belowground in Ottery St. Catchpole, where the marker read "Fred Weasley."


	5. SusanCharlie

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

"That's totally faulty logic, Sue!"

"Oh, is it? Charlie, I liked our life better when it was just two that sometimes intersected. Dragon Plains and Ministry life. But I don't want the standard Weasley life. It…it comes pre-planned, no changes necessary. I don't want to have a dozen kids. I'd like to have something like Hannah and Neville, at most."

"Susan, don't you see that they're falling apart? I don't want us to be like your best mate and Neville…!"

"Well, sorry, Charlie. But here's where the Bones line ends. There are enough redheaded children in the world already."


	6. CharlieCormac

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, slash.

- ^-^3

There's scoring and then there's _scoring_.

Charlie thought time away from home would do him some good. Get those _silly little Quidditch thoughts_ out of his head. He didn't need to influence anyone with that.

And yet… That first-year kid, Cormac, must've been influenced. He'd only met Charlie once—but he'd never forgotten him.

And yet… Charlie was determined not to further influence Cormac. Cormac was a pigheaded little git these days, but he was still impressionable.

And yet… Charlie couldn't help letting his mind fill of balls and sticks and naughty sports when Cormac looked at him like that.

- ^-^3

**Whoops. They aren't **_**together**_** here… Charlie's just trying to put aside all slashy thoughts (not just of Cormac) in general, therefore possibly ending all relationships for himself. But Cormac's good temptation.**

**-mew! XD**


	7. ScorpiusLuna

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Rose had smiled from his right. She had smiled a lot during the dinner, so much that he had thought her ill.

Lorcan had cracked jokes one right after the other. Scorpius' best mate hadn't changed in their three years out of school.

Lysander had chuckled when Lorcan hadn't been looking. Scorpius' other best mate still couldn't stand to let his brother know he thought him funny.

Rolf had started the dinner conversation and let the rest of them carry it.

And Luna… Luna had sat to Scorpius' left, her smile bitter because Scorpius had turned up with his fiancée.


	8. DeanAngelina

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

They had wanted a family portrait. "Done the Muggle way," George had insisted. He'd sounded alive again, despite Fred's absence.

Dean had taken forever with it. George he'd gotten down fine on the canvass, even though Dean preferred to sketch over paint. The babies were challenging, because Dean had never drawn babies before, and he still found himself blushing whenever he tried to mix the right color for their skin, because he thought of literally mixing George and Angelina.

But Angelina he couldn't get right. Funny how he did only when she kissed him goodbye, taking the picture with her.


	9. RolfCharlie

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, slash.

- ^-^3

They'd met by accident. Granted, Rolf should've known better, considering Charlie's red hair, freckles, and sparkling blue eyes… No! He couldn't think of those eyes anymore.

"Um," Charlie said, coming up to him as Luna and Ginny chatted aside from the others. Luna and Rolf had been invited to Ginny and Harry's engagement party. Rolf wouldn't have been there otherwise.

He swore it.

"Let's keep Muggle London to ourselves, yeah?"

Rolf hated how handsome Charlie looked as Charlie asked that. But Rolf nodded, because he cared maybe a little too much about those two nights that didn't matter to Charlie.

- ^-^3

**Not a case of mistaken identity but one of unknown identity! :O Poor Rolf didn't see that as a one- or two-night stand…**

**-mew! :L**


	10. MulciberNarcissa

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

He wouldn't leave her alone, though she begged him. "I've moved on," Narcissa had declared. "I've a husband now," she had said. "I must start a family now," she had added.

Mulciber rolled his eyes. He didn't appreciate the irony in thinking of her and what she'd said in this moment, with Moody's wand pointed at him.

"His name's 'Draco,'" she'd told him. "'Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy.'"

As if it had to be beaten into his head that there was no dispute over paternity!

"He's joining the ranks soon," she'd whispered.

When Draco got the Mark, Mulciber finally let her go.

- ^-^3

**To clarify: Mulce was thinking of Cissy in the battle in bk5. But later in bk6 when Draco becomes a Death Eater, he gives up on her. *****NOTE****: I have plenty more pairings planned, but ****feel free to request a pairing**** (and include at least one prompt, if you can, thanks). I've never taken requests before, so this should be fun…**

**-mew! :P**


	11. AstoriaRose

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

She wasn't sure why she'd done it. They'd gone from laughing, snogging one minute to fighting the next. Astoria felt she couldn't have helped what had poured out of her mouth.

"I thought… I thought you were interested in me," the gorgeous redhead had said. "I thought this…was mutual."

Astoria bit her lip, the flush of her own cheeks draining as she came back to reality. "No, Rose… This isn't serious," she lied.

She had to lie, because she'd seen the childish grass stains on their clothes from rolling around in the yard without a care in the world.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "grass." This is for you, Jess, since you are dedicated to this drabble collection.**

**-mew! :')**


	12. PerenelleNarcissa

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

"Do you have any last wishes, my dear?" her husband asked.

Perenelle thought about it. They'd lived for a very long time. They'd seen all their loved ones come and go. It was funny how, moments away from death, Perenelle couldn't think of any regrets… No, that wasn't quite true… She recalled a young witch much like herself, with a brash yet proper personality and a wicked tongue… She would've liked to know the youngest Black—no, Malfoy—daughter better… But that chance was long gone. So Perenelle conjured a bouquet of narcissus flowers to hold as she replied, "None."

- ^-^3

**Since "Narcissa" is one of the many flowers in the **_**HariPo**_** universe… Also, I feel as though the Flamels would've run in the same circles as the Blacks and the Malfoys, since they're so old.**

**-mew! :O**


	13. ParvatiErnie

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

Ernie was Hannah's. It had always been that way, from the first day of their first year. Maybe even before that.

Parvati found his occasional skepticism endearing. She liked the way that his smile reached his eyes and moved his ears every time. She also thought that he was a good listener, and the best place to chat with him was when she was in his lap and arms.

But Parvati got the feeling that Hannah knew all of this, too. So she let him go.

It wasn't easy to watch him pine after Hannah when Hannah married Neville, though…


	14. MollyIIMichael

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

She supposed she needed to move on to older men. All of the males her age… Well, there_ weren't_ many her age. Teddy was older than her, and Lily's. Scorpius was younger than her, and Rose's. The Scamander twins were spoken for, as well, and younger than her. The rest… Well, she was related to the rest!

So she searched for love at work. But nearly every man at the Ministry was almost twice her age.

It would have to do. And that handsome man, Michael Corner, would have to do…

…never mind. Mentally, he was definitely younger than her.


	15. SuLisa

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

They had been together since their school days. Really, they didn't know anything else. But things were perfect!

Lisa was a Healer and brought home the money. Her flat—no, _their_ flat—was large, comfy, and built to entertain. It was decorated with Lisa's—no, _their_—favorite things: flower vases, bird-printed wallpaper, and pastel throws.

Her kitchen—no, _their_ kitchen—was Su's favorite place to be, because it was the only thing she could make her own, cooking her grandmother's recipes. Cooking was all Su could do, because wanderers didn't make money.

And she didn't want to be carried anymore.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "explode."**

**-mew! :O**


	16. TheodoreMollyII

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

She looked a little bit like Tracey. But he could never fall for her, not a Weasley.

But Molly wasn't just another Weasley. She was rather anti-Weasley, with her dark, curly hair, her dark eyes, and stern expression. She wasn't curvy, comely, and homey. She was hard edges, solid walls, and alien.

Theodore thought of the times when he'd thought the same things of Tracey. His mind wandered to think how appropriate it was that his Housemate ran Borgin and Burkes nowadays…

But he couldn't picture Molly there, not surrounded by darkness. So he filed the thought of her away.

- ^-^3

**Clarification: They're both working at the Ministry here.**

**-mew! ;P**


	17. RemusSirius

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Slash, Marauder-era.

- ^-^3

Remus had a heart. He wasn't the invincible werewolf he became once a month. He was a wizard, with feelings and half a mind to stop this nonsense.

Yet it was hard to stop the likes of Sirius when he was busy burning the planes of Remus' chest into his fingertips. His mouth covered his friend's, and his other hand was cupping the thinner boy's backside.

"Sirius—!" Remus gasped.

Sirius broke for a breath and locked eyes with Remus. "Yes, Remus?" He waggled his eyebrows and playfully nipped Remus' lips.

But Remus knew he was just Sirius' newest plaything.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "newest."**

**-mew! :O**


	18. MollyIIZacharias

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

"I'm done."

"All right."

Molly glanced at the blonde wizard across the table, and thought how poetic it was, to be jerks to each other even in this, the last moment of their dying fling.

Zacharias calmly sipped his coffee. He didn't seem all that bothered by her declaration. He wasn't as thick as the others thought; he knew what she meant.

Once upon a time, her family had only ever told her that she was nothing but a nag, a jerk. Once upon a time, Zacharias had been nothing but a "tosspot."

But even they couldn't be jerks together.


	19. MoragRomilda

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Femslash.

- ^-^3

Morag MacDougal was a plain girl.

All she knew how to do was give her wand a twirl.

But her magic brought the witches running,

And for her Romilda Vane was gunning.

A brash girl who'd had her fill of heroes

Was looking to make something out of zeroes.

The little lion snatched the eagle, dared her to try them out,

But to no avail, as all Romilda does these days is sit and pout.

Morag hurts all the time, seeing Romilda like that.

She knows she should've resisted like a prat.

What's left to do?

Not "I love you."

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "incredulous." Morag/Romilda is her pairing, btw, so credit to her if you write them, thanks!**

**-mew! :]**


	20. SiriusHelena

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

"Is it true?" Helena asked in the shadows.

Sirius jolted, spooked by her. "Ah! …Helena?" He saw a fleeting smile on her face. Perhaps she liked that he still remembered her from decades ago.

Her frown returned. "They're scouring the school, looking for you. They've got Dementors roaming the castle."

He paled and nodded. He already knew that. "I know."

"Your friends—did you really kill them long ago?"

Sirius shook his head. "Of course not."

Helena floated nearby. "That's not what they say."

"And now you listen to gossip?"

She glared, but he hoped not to join her soon.

- ^-^3

**Set during PoA. A curious thing, anyone knowing the Grey Lady…**

**-mew! :x**


	21. JamesIIJustin

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen, slash *cough, breaking mew's heart, cough*.

- ^-^3

It was a lost love, James decided.

He had grown to befriend Justin, his Muggle Studies professor. They had grown unbelievably close. Even Justin had appeared to recognize the spark between them!

But, no, they wouldn't happen. Justin's mates, Hannah and Ernie, had told him he shouldn't. "James is too young." "James is a Potter." "James is Harry's son." "James is a _wizard_."

These days, Justin looked at him with a sad longing, but James was glad to be leaving Hogwarts. It meant he'd never have to entertain the idea of them again.

He wouldn't, despite how badly it hurt.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "averted." This is one of my all-time favorite pairings… I hated writing this! So I just chickened out and wrote an AU to my ending of "Let the Light In." ;P**

**-mew! Dx**


	22. LorcanHannah

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

"I'm your pet, aren't I?" Lorcan asked as he leaned against Hannah's shoulder in bed, she stroking his hair.

Hannah shook her head, resting her cheek atop his head. "No," she said, her voice so saccharine sweet he could hear the smile in it. It wasn't a real smile, though. It sounded condescending.

Lorcan sat up. He was smarter than this. He had his mother's intuition. "You're making fun of me."

It was nice to see the smile slide off her lined but pretty face. "Lorcan—"

"No one makes fun of me like that," he said, dressing to leave.


	23. DaphneLavender

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

She was hogging the mirror again, Daphne noted.

Lavender was so vain. She spent hours in front of it, checking this pore, hiding that hair, plucking one eyebrow and then the next. Merlin, she loved her reflection so much that Daphne was surprised Lavender made time for anyone besides herself!

"My nose is large. Don't you think my nose is large?" Lavender asked her girlfriend as Daphne fought her way in to brush her teeth.

"Don't know and don't care," Daphne growled. She ignored Lavender's hurt look as she now hogged the mirror. And she didn't realize how she sounded…

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "mirror." Subtle, but I can see them preferring themselves over all others…**

**-mew! :O**


	24. NarcissaOllivander

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, Marauder-gen.

- ^-^3

"The Ollivanders are a well-respected family. How come we never have much to do with them, Father?" Narcissa asked Cygnus.

Cygnus frowned. "Well… It's not that they're Muggle-lovers, Ciss. But they, in the recent generations, have been too complacent towards Mudbloods."

"So we'll never see the Black line mix with theirs?"

"It's unlikely." He gave her an appraising look. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing."

"Narcissa, my sweet girl… It's one thing to have an acquaintance of the young Master Garrick. It's entirely another to marry him. He's only a half-blood, and you are a pureblood. So you'll marry Lucius."


	25. TeddyLilyII

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen.

- ^-^3

Everyone kept telling him to stop it. "Move on," said James. "She's too young," said Al. "Lily should try someone her own age," Victoire suggested. "Sorry, but I don't think you're the only wizard on her mind," Harry apologized. "It won't be long before you both have fallen in love with other people," Ginny mumbled, not meeting Teddy's eyes.

It hurt to hear all of that. They were all coming to him and telling him all the things—_facts_—that had already crossed his mind.

Yet here he was, shoved into the broom shed, with Lily crawling into his lap…

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "play."**

**-mew! :(**


	26. RufusNarcissa

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

There are good and bad actions, Rufus presumed.

Rufus pushed Narcissa off him and gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was a Ravenclaw for coming up with this plan, he was a Gryffindor for initiating it, and he was a Hufflepuff for stopping it.

But he couldn't believe he was truly seducing the beautiful Narcissa Black while she came to him with a frown, wishing for her husband to be freed from Azkaban and wished to do anything for that…

He was a Slytherin for resuming it and then denying her once more Lucius' freedom.


	27. RegulusHooch

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen…?, Marauder-era.

- ^-^3

It was all right, wasn't it? To…_admire_ her, from afar? Rolanda Hooch wasn't a witch anyone approached nonchalantly. Still, she was desirable for her tenacity and dedication. On more than one occasion, Regulus had wished for an earnest discussion of more than just Quidditch with her. Then again, he couldn't chance that, not with the company he kept. She could get hurt, if he wasn't careful. Slytherins weren't supposed to feel affection for anyone.

Still, Regulus felt saddened when he left Hogwarts, because he had to leave the pitch for good…

…and so he buried his feelings for good.


	28. AudreyFred

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

"It's not fair."

She put her new items on the shelf.

"I saw you first."

Audrey wished he'd do this another time. This was her last day, running her gift shop in Diagon Alley. She wanted to enjoy it.

"I love him, too, I do. But my brother's such a prat."

Audrey brushed her dark hair over her shoulder, saying nothing as he prattled on.

Fred grimaced and uncrossed his arms. "Is it real? Do you love him? You really might marry him someday and have his snobby little kids?"

She'd had enough, hearing his harsh words against Percy. "Yes."


	29. CharlieCharity

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

He was being superficial. He knew it, and he felt slightly guilty for realizing that.

Once upon a time, when he'd still be a student, she had looked young and lively. Charity's blonde locks had shone like pale, yellowed parchment, and her smile had been irreplaceable. She'd taught him so much about her world over the years, about her Muggle family, and Charlie had started to understand why his dad loved everything Muggle.

But that was all before You-Know-Who's return. And now, because she was looking over her shoulder all the time, her pretty face was so very heavily lined.


	30. LouisLuna

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Louis completely grasped it, why Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron snickered impolitely at the mention of Rolf's name, why Rose thought Lorcan wasn't really his parents' child because he had sense, and why Scorpius kind of sheltered Lysander from their schoolmates because Lysander couldn't help his talk of Nargles and Wrackspurts and all other things imaginary in the magical world.

"Louis? You said you wanted to walk," Luna reminded him, one shoe on and one shoe off.

Louis collected himself and nodded. Luna might be nice and pretty, but—above all else—she was strange, and might have finally cracked…

- ^-^3

**When your family's crazy, you kind of wonder how much of that will carry over… Not to mention that the line between brilliance and insanity is thin and blurry.**

**-mew! :x**


	31. JamesLily

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Marauder-era.

- ^-^3

James left to fume. Sometimes he got bothered by this business—a war, a family, and constant danger. Sure, the Marauders had always put themselves in the line of fire before, but that had been all play. At the end of the day, they'd just wanted to enjoy their youth.

Sometimes James wondered if he'd rushed things with Lily. Maybe she _wasn't_ the gal for him. And sometimes it really did feel like that, with Harry in the middle, coming between them. Obviously he cared for his son, but sometimes it was hard to believe Lily still cared about James…

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "middle."**

**-mew! :s**


	32. LavenderLouis

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

He was just a pretty thing. He was something to collect and put away to enjoy from time to time in the future.

At least, that was how Lavender would've liked to treat him. But Louis wasn't looking for something like that. For being such a young man, he sure had grand plans for the future. He wanted the whole picture—kids, pets, and the white picket fence.

But that time was behind Lavender. Or maybe it never had arrived for her. Maybe it was the wolf in her telling her to let go…

He was just a pretty thing.


	33. NarcissaNeville

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

It was sick, so deliciously sick.

He was a victim of her generation. Her sister had stolen his family from him. Her husband had made his world dangerous. Her son had made his life hell.

She almost felt that he would be her victim, too.

He was a bright, kind boy with soft-spoken words that any witch longed to hear. He was a handsome young man ready to move on with his life. He was a talented wizard with a gift to change the world.

All Narcissa had to offer him was her horror stories and her tales of regret.


	34. LucaAlice

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

Softly, he said he didn't have time for her.

He was too busy figuring out what to do after school, after war. His best mates had their interests—Nigel would go into the wireless business (he had a voice for wireless) and Dennis would continue with photography and maybe someday teach (because Dennis had the patience for both, and one thing had to be done to keep the memory of Colin alive).

But Luca? He was decent at Gobstones and good with his wand. But that didn't mean much for him.

And Alice was distracting enough as a hobby alone.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "softly." Explanation: Luca Caruso and Alice Tolipan are two VERY minor charries who were a part of the D.A. I place them in the same year as Dennis Creevey and Nigel Wolpert in my head-canon. Read "the girl with the pink ribbon," "Different," and "I'm Only Paying My Respects" for more of them.**

**-mew! :S**


	35. NarcissaWalden

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

Narcissa scrunched her nose up. "_That's_ him?"

Lucius turned. "Ah, yes. Walden Macnair. Poor bloke. The years haven't been very good to him."

"Ha! That's saying something."

Her husband raised a curious eyebrow. "While I agree, I _am_ surprised, Cissy, to hear you be so vocal. You usually aren't, considering how your sisters look these days."

Narcissa huffed but didn't answer him. She didn't appreciate him bringing up _both_ sisters (or really either of them, since one was crazy and the other was no good). But he'd never know of her and Walden's old flirtations from a lifetime long gone…


	36. MariettaLee

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

It all came crumbling down, apart, to pieces…

What they'd built was a house of cards. The ground layer consisted of flimsy, one-sided attraction on Lee's part. The next layer up was Marietta's desire to take anyone's loving (because she would never shake being a "sneak"). The next level up was made of Lee's promises to give her the perfect life and the perfect children—anything and everything she could ever want. After that, Marietta gave him two children and no more. Then after, Lee said, "I love you."

Things crumbled with her top layer: an affair with Roger Davies…

- ^-^3

**For ****Paint Splat****, as requested in the M&MWP Drabble Tag with the prompt "house of cards." Marietta/Roger is another M&MWP, kthx.**

**-mew! :O**


	37. DeanDominique

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

"It's for revenge purposes," she told him.

Dean didn't understand that part of it. It was the kind of thing that he expected to come out of Lavender's mouth, not Dominique's. Dominique had everything going for her—quiet smarts, easy beauty, and a rather pleasant personality. He enjoyed the time he spent with her—didn't she understand that? How could he make her understand that?

Perhaps that was the trouble with dating again not long after a break-up, and they'd both made that mistake.

"Love isn't a weapon of revenge, Dom," he told her.

Her eyes softened…before she left.

- ^-^3

**To be continued…in ch.38!**

**-mew! :[**


	38. LysanderLavender

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Lavender called it a "love do-si-do."

Lysander hated that. He wanted a girl to treasure—it'd been the same with Dominique. But then they'd broken up and they came to learn that Lavender and Dean had broken up, too, and the next thing Lysander knew, Lavender was on his arm, just as pretty as his last witch.

And Dominique was on Dean's, acting as though nothing had ever happened between her and Lysander.

Lysander looked to Lavender, knowing well that the older woman probably would leave if Dean looked her way.

He wasn't expecting to look Dominique's way again first…

- ^-^3

**I wanted to try something a little different, and these 2 drabbles allowed for that. I find it interesting that Sander doubted Lav, when he was the first to return to their old ways, though.**

**-mew! :)**


	39. PincePercy

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Irma liked that he appreciated rules and structure. He had been an adult in a boy's body. Percy Weasley—a man born for her just a few decades too late.

Still, he showed an interest in her. Before his last year was up, almost all of his time was spent in the library, helping her and chatting with her (when noise was allowed, of course). And after he'd graduated, he visited when he could, because they were like minds, kindred spirits.

Yet all good things must come to an end, just as they did when he took a Ministry job.


	40. LavenderLorcan

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Lavender was forty today, February eleventh. All she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat.

She heard the sound of Lorcan's, too. He, in his nubile twenties, waited patiently for her to blow out the candles on the cake he'd made her. Good Merlin, a Healer and a cook and a romantic—he was too good for her. She could hear his heartbeat, too.

She noted that they weren't in sync. His beat so much faster than hers did.

When she blew out the candles, she wished for him to find his happiness elsewhere. Their heartbeats would never match.


	41. FleurFridwulfa

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash, cross-gen, AU-ish, um…weirdness. XD

- ^-^3

Fleur didn't understand it. Her mother had always played down their Veela blood. But, really, it was something to embrace. Fleur was glad she had ventured into the Forbidden Forest after the tournament, and then gone on to live in other magical forests with other magical creatures. Like giants.

Fridwulfa admired her for all that the giantess was not, but Fleur wished Fridwulfa wouldn't act like that. Fleur thought Fridwulfa was beautiful for her pure earthiness. Fleur didn't have that. She had Veela blood, and that wasn't true beauty.

But then she wondered if Fridwulfa only loved her fake beauty…

- ^-^3

**Um…yeah. I like Fleurwulfa only if it's more of a creature!AU, tbh. This is kind of a hint for a future fic I have planned.**

**-mew! :O**


	42. GinnyLucy

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen, femslash, incest (which rarely happens from me).

- ^-^3

"Lucy." Like "lithium." Just the same, the girl and drug are unhealthy, so unhealthy for you, Ginny.

The girl's marked as a "screw-up" for a reason. She's tormented the boys and held the hearts of others until she blinked and dropped them. That's so unhealthy for you, Ginny.

Lucy's got a complex that the weight of the world rests on her shoulders, that she can't do anything right. Actually, she's been a heroine on several occasions. All the more unhealthy for you, Ginny.

You just can't shake hero-worshipping, can you, Ginny? Even if Lucy, like Harry, will mess you up.


	43. OliverLouis

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen, slash.

- ^-^3

They've got to be blondes, Oliver figures.

First there'd been Terence Higgs. Oliver had tried to deny it, but only Quidditch players can really understand a love of Quidditch. (He tried not to think of all the "riding brooms" and "beating bats" jokes.)

Then Katie Bell. (It had been a disaster from the start.)

Then later there'd been Gabrielle Delacour. It almost worked, and not just at Fleur's insistence. (He tried not to think of how stubborn she was not to marry; he knew then he'd never have a normal life.)

Then there'd been Louis Weasley. (Louis was problem enough.)

- ^-^3

**Whoops… Almost forgot Katie, though I did want her here. OW/TH and OW/GD are 2 other M&MWPs, fyi.**

**-mew! :]**


	44. RoxanneLilyII

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, femslash, cousincest.

- ^-^3

Roxanne's life would go down in flames. It started in flames—when Lily's hair, like a flare, caught her eyes all the time. It continued in flames—Lily's words singed her, Lily's breath seared memories into her dark skin, Lily's stare scorched her heart with one blue-green glance, and Lily's kisses burned her lips to blisters. It slowed to a simmer—Lily's careless words were tinder, their family finding out was dry brush, and the two witches throwing caution to the wind was the match.

Roxanne went down in a fiery death, to be reborn again with a different love.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "fiery."**

**-mew! :')**


	45. RufusRegulus

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, Marauder-era, slash.

- ^-^3

There once was a boy.

Rufus wondered how many stories began that way. He wondered how many stories began and ended with a boy. His had—it wasn't himself, even.

No, his story had begun with Regulus Black, a boy barely younger than him. Regulus was a charming, handsome boy with far too many secrets and not enough affection.

Rufus watched from afar how the boy decayed into a shell in need of love. But he left school before he could do anything.

When he heard years later, as an Auror, that Regulus had died, Rufus' quiet affections died, too.


	46. MoragPadma

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

"I think not!"

That was how things went with them. Morag had an idea, Padma had an opinion, and they settled—meaning Padma had veto power, always.

Today's topic was life after Hogwarts, which had to happen, with already one war under their belt. Morag wanted to become an Auror; Padma said "no."

"All right," Morag conceded. "I'll find something safer."

She did, even though working at Obscurus Books was the thing she liked to do least. But she had Padma, and together they were happy…

…but that was only until Padma stole Morag's dream and became an Auror herself.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "Auror." I also wanted to thank ****autumn midnights****, ****Paint Splat****, and ****xakemii**** for their lovely signed reviews—you guy put me over 50 reviews, and I forgot to thank you before! :') Also, to the anon!reviewer "guest": You will get your Lily Luna/Scorpius chapter next week, in ch.51! (I write the drabbles in batches of 10, so this week's are already done, sorry.) Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy future drabbles! To everyone else reading—go ahead and request! I'm really enjoying taking requests, and so far others are enjoying reading them, so don't be afraid. I don't bite. Much.**

**-mew! ;]**


	47. AliceMolly

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, Marauder-era, femslash.

- ^-^3

"It's the unnatural thing," Molly whispered in her ear. Still, she had Alice sit beside her when they visited. "I've had the hormones several times now; pregnancy plays with you," Molly murmured as their husbands laughed, distracted by some joke. "These silly whims come and go like Apparition," Molly insisted. Still, her hand reached for the younger woman's. "It's as if you never outgrew that experimental stage one has as a teenager," Molly stated as she rested her head on Alice's shoulder. "It doesn't mean anything," Molly said. They had one last kiss before the men returned to the room.


	48. PenelopeEmmeline

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, femslash.

- ^-^3

"I never say goodbye," Emmeline Vance told Penelope Clearwater at the Ministry.

That irked Penny. They'd managed to start up something (Penny refused to call it "romance") shortly before Harry Potter said the Dark Lord was back, and now Penny saw less and less of the stunning Auror as plans were made (plans Penny wasn't privy to). Emmeline, in Penelope's opinion, was too certain that she'd come back from her missions every day.

"I'm keeping you safe," Emme told her on one certain mysterious night, refusing to tell Penny about her work.

That was the one that got her killed.


	49. LeanneAlicia

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

Alicia was trying too hard. She always tried too hard.

"I've got your favorite—Pepper Imps!"

And, "I swung by the florist on my way home and thought to pick up some flowers. You love freesia, don't you?"

And, "I think my hair's a bit drab. Think I should try bleaching it or something?"

And, "Hey, I was thinking we could go for a long walk. I know you and Katie used to walk a lot at school."

Leanne just didn't have the heart to confess to her girlfriend that Alicia didn't have to try so hard to be Katie…


	50. GinnySusan

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

If she wished hard enough, maybe they'd meld into the same person.

Sometimes Ginny looked in the mirror and picked out all that she disliked about herself—her freckles, the wrinkles from glaring too often at her brother and Harry's antics, how untamed her hair could be when she didn't keep after it. She glanced at her bed and the figure in it.

Maybe that was why she was dating Susan. She'd stopped fretting long ago and therefore didn't have those wrinkles. Her hair was always perfect. She didn't have any freckles.

Ginny sighed. They couldn't be the same person.


	51. LilyIIScorpius

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen.

- ^-^3

It was spectacular! There were fireworks! Uncle Ron had a fit worthy of McGonagall on a bad day! And Lily wasn't even his child!

"Let me just explain," fifteen-year-old Lily told her parents, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron, the last being the only one who was irate. "Scorpius and I have a lot of things in common—"

"No! I won't allow it! Not a Malfoy in our family!" Uncle Ron bellowed.

Lily rolled her eyes. She liked Scorpius, yes, but she wondered when she'd get the chance to explain they'd already broken up because they worked better as mates?

- ^-^3

**For "****guest****," as requested with the prompt "remote." It's subtle, but Ron wasn't even **_**remotely**_** close to grasping the situation when the adults finally found out.**

**-mew! XD**


	52. DracoMollyII

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

Sometimes he felt like a child as she bustled about and didn't keep their engagements. Molly swore up and down that she wasn't married to her job, but Draco wasn't so sure, because she told him these things while she gave him half her attention. The divorcee had heard excuses before and knew how to spot them.

But this time was different. He didn't know how to confront adult-like Molly, who made Draco her last priority. It wasn't that she loved her job more than him…

She just happened to love him least out of everything in her entire life.


	53. SiriusMundungus

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Marauder-era, slash.

- ^-^3

Sirius was always in the middle. James and Remus vied for his attention. Regulus and his parents expected totally different things of him. Remus and Mundungus offered a life of fun.

Remus sniffed Sirius after Lily and James left the Order meeting. "Oh, Godric, Padfoot—you smell like stale wine and tobacco," he said disapprovingly, knowing with whom Sirius had hung out before the meeting.

Remus could gripe, because Sirius loved him. But Sirius missed hanging out with Mundungus, their old classmate and fellow Order member who was the only one who understood Sirius' opinion that danger could be fun.

- ^-^3

**For ****AshNox****, as requested with the prompt "stale wine and tobacco." This was hard to do in only 100 words, though! I wanna write them some more, because disapproving!Remus here is fun…**

**-mew! :O**


	54. HannahMillicent

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

Hannah had had enough of being different before this year, which was supposed to be her last. She'd lost her mother, one of her best mates was on the run (poor Justin!), and it was a death sentence to join the reconstituted D.A.

She took solace in the quiet of the forbidden third-floor corridor…which Millicent also enjoyed. After a few weeks, Hannah didn't begrudge her the respite. In fact, it gave them the chance to enjoy it together.

Until, as the year drew to a close, Hannah could no longer take solace in Millie's strong and comforting warmth, too.


	55. TonksMoody

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Cross-gen.

- ^-^3

"What are you looking for, Tonks?"

She almost squeaked when he spoke to her, though she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, since she knew about—and loved—his magical eye. "Nothing, Mad-Eye. I just came to say goodnight since the day's over."

He grunted. "Goodnight." A minute of silence passed; he softened and sighed. "You won't find what you're looking for here, Nymphadora."

Usually it angered her, him calling her that. This time it just made her sad, and she wondered if his eye had been able to see she'd just fall for another scarred man in the future.

- ^-^3

**For ****AshNox****, as requested with the prompt "scars."**

**-mew! :(**


	56. DominiqueRegulus

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen, AU (just so Reg is alive).

- ^-^3

She thinks her name must mean "unlucky one." So far, she's seen nothing to contradict that. She aced her training and yet didn't become a Transfiguration professor. She loved Lysander, a boy with a perpetually broken heart, once. She can't outshine her older sister or her only brother.

So of course Dominique, timid and non-complaining like a good Hufflepuff, goes and falls for a man who's supposed to be dead, who's more than twice her age, and who's got a brother complex. He might be kind, soft-spoken, handsome, a little like her…

But Regulus isn't the type to love back.


	57. TomJrWalburga

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Hmm. For once, I don't think there are any! :D

- ^-^3

When they were older, his roommates teased him. Tom Riddle had everyone charmed, but he wouldn't let anyone charm him.

"You've got to think of witches at some point, yeah?" one asked. (No, of course not.)

"Marrying a good pureblood is what we all need to do." (Yes, blood purity should remain intact, but he didn't want to marry.)

"What about Walburga Black, a year above us? She's gorgeous." (That didn't matter. Walburga was destined to marry Orion Black, that student three years their junior.)

(… And who Walburga Black married was none of Tom's business. Now, about making Horcruxes…)

- ^-^3

**For ****AshNox****, who requested this specific pairing.**

**-mew! :L**


	58. RolfScorpius

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

"It's not about being different or the same," Scorpius told him as they enjoyed a cuppa while Rolf planned his next trip (because he and Luna were still friends and partners and no one else would be a naturalist with him). Scorpius sat reading one of Rolf's books.

"Then what's it about?" Rolf prompted, not looking up.

"It's about what I like about you, what you like about me." Scorpius paused, obviously waiting for his lover to meet his eyes. "I like a lot of things about you."

Rolf could no longer think of what he liked about Scorpius, though.


	59. DominiqueHermione

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen, femslash.

- ^-^3

Hermione's…not all that bad. Sometimes it's enough to look at her prettiness and admire it and nurture it, because Dominique knows that, if left to her own devices, her aunt wouldn't care much about her appearance.

Sometimes it's enough to run her hands through those lovely brown locks and see Hermione be a blushing witch. Dominique loves pecking her reddening cheeks.

But the moment Hermione opens her mouth? It ruins everything, and Dominique's reminded then that the only person who truly can stand her is Ron, partially because he's put up with Hermione's nagging for longer than anyone else.


	60. YaxleyDaphne

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Have you ever played a game of hearts?

Yaxley has.

He's stolen Daphne's, just to spite Lucius. He can't stand that Lucius got off while Yaxley has had to stick to the shadows post-war. It's not fair that Lucius gets to keep his family, his wife, his mistress while Yaxley has nothing.

So he's taken Daphne's heart to play with…

…but the game's getting old…

…and it aches to see Daphne return to Lucius night after night…

…so Yaxley ends it.

(It doesn't mean he cares, not really…

It's just another game of hearts…)

[That's a game he's never won.]

- ^-^3

**Whoops. Kinda alludes to my 2 fics, "Coveted" and "By Any Means." Which you might like if you enjoyed this drabble…and if you enjoy Death Eaters. ;) *loves Yaxley* Also, Daphne/Lucius is another M&MWP, jsyk.**

**-mew! :]**


	61. LilyIIRose

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen, cousincest, femslash, and *le gasp* abuse. :O

- ^-^3

Someone else had to say something. That was the only way it could end.

Lily regretted it. She loved Rose. She loved how dedicated Rose was to working alongside her mother in the Ministry as a junior temp. She loved it when Rose worked up a sweat during her practice speeches. She loved Rose's determination to become Minister for Magic. She admired her Rosie so much.

But there was nothing to admire about Rose when things didn't go her way and she came home and unleashed her fury on Lily. And no amount of "sorry" and kisses could heal that.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "intervene." Wow… This is my 1****st**** time writing something like this, but it was the only thing that came to mind with that prompt. Never mind the cousincest—Rose had to stop!**

**-mew! D:**


	62. PadmaFleur

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

Padma tried to tune it out.

"They're such pretty girls—what a shame."

"Ugh, I don't want people like _them_ around me."

"For two smart witches, they sure don't realize what their relationship means."

"Likely nothing serious. After all, witches can't give other witches what wizards can."

Fleur tightened her hand around Padma's and gave her the same smile Padma first saw in her fourth year, when she'd first been enchanted by the older girl.

Padma slipped her hand away, because smiles weren't enough anymore if she was going to be a social pariah for the rest of her life.


	63. LuciusYaxley

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, slash.

- ^-^3

Lucius was willing to concede. This one time.

He knew he'd messed up, not pleased the Dark Lord. Yaxley had a good plan, to infiltrate the Ministry. Lucius could go along with that plan, and more so because it was Yaxley's.

Yaxley sneered at him after the meeting. "So, this is what it's like to have the Dark Lord's faith placed in you…"

"It's a heavy weight," Lucius murmured honestly. He said it as a warning, but Yaxley would have none of it.

"You had your chance," Yaxley spat.

Lucius knew Yaxley meant with the Dark Lord… And with him.


	64. AmeliaAlice

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, Marauder-era, femslash.

- ^-^3

"Stay safe, Alice. You don't know what they're capable of—"

"Of course I do, Amelia. We've seen our friends and family picked off one by one! … No, I didn't mean—"

"That's just it, though. Edgar's _gone_. His whole family's _gone_."

"I know."

"You could be next! Just—just _leave _the Order—"

"Silly, I can't do that. Frank's there; he's my closest friend and the father of my child, dear. Our child. He gave us a son."

"But—"

"Amelia, luv, stop fretting so much. Frank and I are just doing rounds and then I'll be right back."


	65. PetuniaTeddy

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

It helped if she didn't look in the mirror.

It wasn't that they did anything _wrong_ or improper. …not counting that he was a freak. He was one of _their_ kind… (But Tuney had long ago forgiven her sister's breed the day Harry visited with little Teddy in tow.)

No, that wasn't it. Maybe she hated that—that he was the type who shouldn't have gone after someone like her. Shouldn't he have looked at her and seen someone like his grandmother, Andromeda?

But Teddy's smile and laughs made her feel so young and pretty again…

Vernon couldn't do that.

- ^-^3

**I'm always surprised by this pairing… Teddy's just sweet to her.**

**-mew! :P**


	66. NarcissaSybill

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, Marauder-era, femslash.

- ^-^3

Narcissa Black had a type. It was: short, bookish, and dreamy, with glasses. It had: dirty blonde hair and a timid personality. It also made Narcissa patient.

Sybill Trelawney had a type. It was: tall, elegant, and refined, without blemishes. It had: perfect platinum blonde hair and a quiet boldness. It also made Sybill bold.

It was good that they found each other at school while they still could, and that they had the few years they did when Narcissa was still at school.

Because, after Cissy graduated, her type was no longer Sybill. It had to become Lucius Malfoy.


	67. VictoireNeville

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen, *breaking mew's heart AGAIN*.

- ^-^3

"Let's be reasonable about this."

"All right." Just like that, he left.

Victoire remained behind in the little Muggle café, watching the sunset. It felt good that she and Neville had broken it off. He was a smart man—a professor, even—and she was a smart woman—top of her class and Ravenclaw, of course. They somewhat worked together, but it was different now. Naturally a post-Hogwarts fling with the divorced man couldn't have lasted long.

And yet Victoire quietly cried, because perhaps she'd wanted it to go on for a little longer than either of them had planned…

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "setting sun." GAH. This was just as bad as ch.21… My OTPs… ;_; *sob* I can't see them staying away from each other long enough, though…**

**-mew! XP**


	68. AlectoNarcissa

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

She was manlier than Lucius.

She had sharper features than Lucius.

She was Darker than Lucius.

She was more willing to lay her life down for her than Lucius, who'd run if he had the chance.

She was more committed to the Death Eater life than Lucius.

She would kill for her; Lucius wouldn't.

Alecto personally thought she had a better scorecard than Narcissa's awful husband. She should've won, without a doubt. But she forgot one thing:

Narcissa was just as much of a coward as Lucius was. She wasn't willing to join the Death Eaters to be with Alecto.


	69. MariettaMontague

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

People who got into trouble—of any sort—just bothered Marietta. Cho, Harry, and even Cedric had bothered her.

"Oh… Mari."

Graham—no, no, _Montague_!—glanced up at her from his cot in the Hospital Wing. He'd gotten himself Splinched or something and was laid up in bed.

Marietta shook her head. Just like with lions, she couldn't date a snake.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't part of the Inquisitorial Squad."

He weakly grinned. "Then tell me yourself about that forbidden school club."

Marietta left. She couldn't be bothered by herself, either. …yet she blabbed about the D.A.

- ^-^3

**Alludes to events of bk5 and 6…**

**-mew! ;)**


	70. NevilleDominique

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

Neville couldn't fathom it. How had he ever gotten into this spot to begin with? Was he that much of an idiot?

Dominique was soft-spoken and gentle. She had long, shiny golden locks and kind, warm hazel eyes. She was very patient with him, even when he bemoaned his poorest qualities. She actually took an interest in his work. The only difference this time was that she was more than twenty years his junior, but he was making the same mistake all over again.

Because what was sweet, sweet Dominique but a younger version of his now bitter ex-wife, Hannah?


	71. AstoriaDraco

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** None. (Hey, it happens. ;P)

- ^-^3

Yesterday he was as white as a sheet.

The day before that, he was annoyed and angered by every little movement in the house.

The day before _that_, he broke out in a cold sweat.

Before that, he threw a few things.

Before _that_, he was afraid that she would throw a few things at _him_.

Before even that and earlier than that, it was never any different. Draco simply couldn't control the horde of psychotic breaks that'd finally caught up with him after the war, breaks which endangered his family.

So Astoria took Scorpius and ran for their lives.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "yesterday."**

**-mew! :O**


	72. DracoRolf

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, slash.

- ^-^3

He'd gone battier than Longbottom after being dropped from his wonky broom. At least, that's what Draco figured in his remaining years at Hogwarts as he fought less and less against Rolf Scamander trying to befriend him. Rolf was friendly and handsome and a bit loony (it rather made sense that he was close friends with Loony Lovegood, actually), but Draco couldn't shake wanting to let someone like Rolf into his life.

Still, it felt like a betrayal when Rolf fought on the wrong side during the final battle.

Longbottom could have his loon—so why couldn't Draco have his?


	73. RoxanneLorcan

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen.

- ^-^3

Roxanne's got a perfect life—no, really! She's got Lorcan to take care of her and let her do whatever she damn well pleases and, and—there are never any restrictions. She's been healing well since being burned down by Lily ages ago, and she asserts that she'll never burn again. The family's so proud of her, because Roxanne has turned out to be much more of a lady than any of them ever thought possible.

But Lily knows that Roxanne still sometimes plays with matches, and the hint of the scent of sulfur lingers in Roxie's lovely dark locks…

- ^-^3

**B) So, this was mainly for me, because I got an idea to continue ch.44 a bit, so this just goes with that. I had the prompt "sulfur" in mind, along with the song "Summer Angel" by Minus the Bear. *asdfghjkl* PERF Roxlilu song, shyeah. Remember, Roxlilu is an ****M&MWP****, so credit if used, thx.**

**-mew! -w-**


	74. RolfHannah

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

"Hello."

"Hello again."

"You know that saying? 'If you've got nothing nice to say, come sit next to me'?"

"I don't think that's quite how it goes, Hannah."

"Yes, well, maybe just this once, please. … I'm sure you don't like it any more than I do."

"They're just friends, Neville and Luna. How many times have we had this discussion, Hannah?"

"Well, Rolf, as many times as they've gone out to 'catch up on recent times.'"

"We've got to stop meeting like this. I love my wife. Truly, I do."

"I take it you'll stop coming to the pub, then…"


	75. GinnyRoger

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

That he wasn't Harry, she could handle.

That his Quidditch skills weren't great like hers, she could handle.

That he missed their first anniversary after a year of dating, she could handle.

That he missed the second and third because training ran late, she could handle.

That Roger insisted she should never be a Seeker because of her build and should only ever be a Chaser, she could handle.

That he wouldn't kiss her in front of friends and family, she could handle.

But there was no way in Azkaban that Ginny would date someone who wasn't a Harpies fan!


	76. AliciaPercy

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

You tried being the pretty girl, once.

You tried the plucking of the eyebrows, the overdosing on Sleekeazy, the ritual waxing of your legs so they'd be smoother than when you shaved them, the practicing of walking in heels, the applying of make-up (which Angelina and Katie tried hard to teach you), the swishing in skirts and dresses, and the flicking of your wand so that each spell produced lady-like sparkles and could always be called "elegant."

That wasn't enough to hold Percy's attention, though, because he would rather marry his work if _it_ turned into a beautiful witch, Alicia.


	77. KatieBill

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

Katie really hated the men in her life. To them, she was always a replacement, a back-up, or a stand-in. She never came first for them.

Well, she was only referencing Oliver and Bill. Oliver had been with her for ages before calling it quits and then finding something special with Gabrielle.

Actually, wasn't Bill worse? He'd already been married to Fleur by the time Katie arrived on the scene, hair disheveled, make-up messy, and wand missing (she'd probably forgotten it at home again).

Katie couldn't be perfect like the Delacour sisters, and she wished she could stop drawing comparisons.


	78. TonksTomJr

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, AU-ish.

- ^-^3

Her mother had always told her not to worry about what other people thought about her. That was easier said than done. Tonks could get by, because she was a tough girl. She could fight Mad-Eye's annoying use of "Nymphadora" to scold her and she could ignore Remus' ignorance of her feelings. But it was hard to be on the look-out for the Dark Lord when she was so distracted by her topsy-turvy life.

Still, the handsome man Tom whom she kept running into seemed to find her almost _too_ enthralling, so she swore never to run into him again.

- ^-^3

**To clarify: Voldemort here used magic to revert to his old self. So it's not really Tonks/Voldemort but Tonks/Tom Jr. Yeah. Hmm. My final thought was, "Ah! If only she had taken care of him then, then the war would never have been fought!"**

**-mew! :L**


	79. VictoireViktor

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

It was a TERRIBLE idea. And it needs all caps to get her point across.

Victoire wondered how she could've been _immune_ to this before, because her parents' generation came with a slew of handsome faces that hung around the various Weasley–Potter homes. But why now, of all times? And why Victoire? And why _Viktor_, who was a guy who was handsome in only the right light?

_Ah_, she figured when they attended one of Louis' early Cannons matches so Viktor could give her brother tips. _It's nothing but a friendly crush I can quash… _So she gave up.


	80. ScabiorFleur

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

She was caught.

She was _his_.

After all this time spent around half-breeds like Greyback, it was finally nice to enjoy the company of a half-breed like Fleur Delacour.

He eyed the Snatchers' hostage carefully. Fleur really was a pretty thing. She almost made Scabior believe that half-breeds could be something special, that—perhaps with her touch—he could be something more, too, since he was a half-blood and that was almost as bad to him…

But the fun was gone, now that he had her. So he let her go, though he didn't know if he'd snatch her again.


	81. FleurBill

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** None.

- ^-^3

For a moment there, they forgot about what made them come together in the first place. Maybe it was the summer heat, or they caught a summer cold, but Fleur and Bill couldn't stand it anymore. It was _his _family that was in the middle of danger, _his_ friends. She couldn't drag her own family into all of this. She thought Bill was different, but it turned out he was just as much a hero as everyone else was.

(But so was she, when she came back to him and they married several weeks later, because war couldn't stop them.)

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "summer." Not only are you awesome, hon, for getting me over 100 reviews on this collection already, but I didn't mind breaking up this OTP of mine! :D (Because they'd get back together no matter what, ngl.)**

**-mew! ;P**


	82. RoxanneVerity

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

Verity was just another product sitting on the shelf, tempting Roxanne and waiting to be played with…

That's how Roxanne reasoned her sexy games with the older witch. Because Roxanne Weasley didn't fall in love, didn't care too strongly for those who weren't her family, and didn't think it manly to turn to goo when Verity batted her eyelashes at her.

But Freddie scolded his twin sister and said she didn't have to be manly and it was okay to love someone. Yet that only made Roxanne return Verity to her original shelf in their father's store and move on.


	83. HermionePercy

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** None.

- ^-^3

It's the illogical thing to do, you tell yourself, Hermione.

Percy is the most stubborn person you've ever run across, though Ron could give his brother a run for his money.

He's your biggest challenge yet—and that's saying something after all your adventures with Harry and Ron.

He prefers you when you match each other tit for tat—and he's the only one who'll take you that way.

But he's leaving now because he's certain you don't belong together.

So don't embarrass the both of you by groveling and asking him to stay.

That's not you—he should know.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "stay."**

**-mew! :O**


	84. GabrielleSusan

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash.

- ^-^3

It was so much better when they were just pretty faces and first names.

It was all "Hello, I am Gabrielle" with the hint of an enticing French accent, and "I'm Susan" with the sound of something bold lying beneath the surface. There was just a dislike for sweets, a coffee addiction, and the desire to watch Muggle cinema. Best of all, strangers made for the best bedfellows, the two witches decided.

And it was all so much better when their friends and family didn't know, because then the dots were connected and the six-degrees-of-separation-with-Harry-Potter ruined what made them special.


	85. PoppyNarcissa

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, femslash, Marauder-era.

- ^-^3

"What would you like to be when you grow up?"

"I'm not sure… I prefer visiting you in your office, but I suppose I can't do that forever, can I, Poppy?"

"Cissa… That's not a job. Though, if you like, I could show you the ropes. You could be my apprentice Medi-Witch. Ooh! Maybe you could later work alongside me, here at Hogwarts."

"Sorry, but I really don't want to be in this wretched place forever. And dirtying my hands helping people? Ugh, not my thing, luv."

"…you could've just said 'no,' _luv_, without insulting me and everything I do…"


	86. OliverAstoria

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

"It's not you, it's me…"

Oliver rolled his eyes. He'd heard it all before.

"Things were different before…"

Things always changed; he knew too well.

"Maybe we just had bad timing…"

Oliver always had bad timing. That's why it took until Harry joined the team that his team won the Quidditch Cup!

"I really like you, Oliver, but…"

Astoria Greengrass "really liked" him, huh? But that wasn't the same as what he felt for her, which he felt pretty sure was love.

"Well… My sister doesn't like you. So there."

Oliver Wood blinked. Well. _That _sure was a new one!


	87. LucyDolohov

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen, AU-ish (for Dolohov living).

- ^-^3

She was going to turn Dark, no matter what. The only failure in a family full of successes and heroes (or worse, _both_), Lucy felt her last resort was her only chance at making something of her life.

She thought that meeting him, Antonin, a renowned Dark wizard, would change her life. Flirting with Death, cheating with curses—she would make a name for herself and then her family would see she could be a success, too.

She saw him as nothing more than a pawn, which she dropped when he tried to dissuade her from "making a big mistake."


	88. FredHannah

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

"I'm a girl with feelings," Hannah once told me. "I cry, I smile. I lose family members," she said with a bitter look in her eye.

Maybe that's why I kissed her, just once. And again, as life became hell. I wanted her to be the pretty witch with pigtails again.

But getting her to move on from me wasn't a matter of leaving school for good. I wanted her to fall in love with someone who'd love her back.

Why did her getting the picture entail me having to leave my twin behind before I was ready to die?


	89. RegulusRosmerta

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, Marauder-era.

- ^-^3

There was no point in him getting involved with anyone. Regulus knew he could no longer love—maybe he never had, considering his family—and he couldn't make anyone happy—not even himself—and he'd drawn up his will—because there was no coming back from where he was going.

Sweet, kind Rosmerta refused to understand that. In a way, he admired her pigheadedness. It reminded him of his brother… Perhaps that was why he'd liked her in the first place…

But Death would come for him, so he left without telling her anything, because she'd try to stop him.


	90. EmmelineRabastan

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

She used to enjoy their dichotomies. He was pale; she was average. His straight locks pierced her wavy ones. He towered over her; she fit into him. He silently told her everything; she loudly told him nothing.

Emmeline knew that they were on opposing sides; an Order member never should have been with a Death Eater. But Rabastan was different—he was good, could be good, would be good in the future…

Still, if that was the case, Emmeline knew they wouldn't be together much longer, because they couldn't be good at the same time, and she wouldn't turn evil…


	91. FleurLysander

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

She's had her fair share of hearts over the years. Some she's wanted, some she hasn't, and a few she's had. The one she has right now is what she wants the most—Bill's. And she doesn't want to lose it.

But if she doesn't want to lose it, then she needs to figure out how to get rid of the heart she's accidentally taken. She needs to figure out how to let Lysander down gently, because he's a sweet boy, he'd do well with Dominique, maybe, but not her. He can't have her. The heart she wants is Bill's.


	92. VictoireLilyII

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Femslash, cousincest.

- ^-^3

It was a silly thing to do, I know.

But I'm not as smart as they say I am, not as brave as I should be.

That's Lily, not me. I'm not smart enough to keep us going, not brave enough to keep us happy. I'm just not _enough_ for Lily—I'm sure she'll move on to bigger and better things after me.

Which is why I, Victoire the coward, will end things with a letter, because that's what cowards do.

(And it won't occur to me that this letter will be the evidence the family needs to ruin us.)

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "letter." Yowch. :O Breaking up via letter/text/phone—not the way to do things! But it was interesting to write this kind of Victoire; I don't, usually.**

**-mew! :}**


	93. LysanderVoldemort

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, slash, cross-gen, next-gen.

- ^-^3

The world's expectations made him consider it.

His parents' plans for him made him think about it.

His brother's success made him figure out how it would be possible.

If only, if only Lysander could meet the one wizard who'd been the most powerful in history… If only he could meet Voldemort—Tom Riddle, the charming man who had guided hundreds and had led their lives for them… If only he could meet that man, earn his respect, feel as if he had a place in the world…

But Lysander tossed aside his Dark dreams, because that wasn't really living.


	94. LysanderRose

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen.

- ^-^3

Rose Maybelle Weasley was the kind of girl who made Lysander's palms grow sweaty. She was just too much for him. She was clever—he wasn't. She was gorgeous with clear skin and vibrant red hair—he was an average bloke with limp blond hair. She could keep conversation alive and well—he often killed it with his talk of creatures.

But then Lysander had a shot, and he asked her out to Hogsmeade. And he could almost see their wedding in the future, things went so great—

—until he discovered her less-than-musical laugh. And he couldn't live with that.

- ^-^3

**For ****autumn midnights****, as requested with the prompt "musical." XD Wow! How awkward!**

**-mew! ;P**


	95. LavenderLucius

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

She figured it out, why he can't keep anything going right in his life. She figured out why Draco grew to hate him, why Narcissa left him, and why others generally have nothing to do with the likes of Lucius Malfoy anymore.

It was never about him being good or evil, and really Lucius isn't all that bad a person. Lavender's had an occasion or two even to see him smile, which he can do brightly.

But it's hard to be around someone who constantly drains her of all her energy because he can't even get out of bed himself.


	96. ElphiasBathilda

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

If he wasn't careful enough, he'd go to thinking of wasted childhood evenings.

Elphias could recall the times he'd go in search of Albus, his dear friend, only to be told to go to Bathilda's home because Albus was last seen with Gellert, her nephew. He remembered the times he'd sit patiently in her home, waiting for his friend to come home and spend time with him. He remembered the times when he didn't mind waiting in Bathilda's home, because he did—he liked her.

Yet he hadn't spoken to her in so long—so what was the use now?


	97. IgorOlympe

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

It couldn't happen! It just couldn't!

Their schools were rivals, simple as that. But it was only made worse when the Triwizard Tournament came around—and then they'd really have to be pitted against one another.

But they were all show, because the rivalry between their schools couldn't come between them. Eternal glory for their schools and for themselves as school leaders couldn't come between them.

Then Igor found Olympe alone with Hagrid on one too many an occasion, and that was that. Igor had to walk away pretending to hold his head high because…

Half-giants _could_ come between them.


	98. BillBellatrix

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Bill had always been a decent big brother, he liked to think. His siblings tended to follow in his footsteps, but that wasn't such a bad thing.

He feared for them when Greyback got to him, though. His temper flared up more easily now, and he no longer felt so decent. A few times he felt bad—oh so _very_ bad.

(But Bellatrix was as bad as he was going to let himself to be, ever.)

The bad made him realize how it was to feel good.

(And yet Charlie followed him, helped him be good again, by taking Bellatrix…)

- ^-^3

**Charlitrix is another M&MWP.**

**-mew! :O**


	99. LorcanPadma

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

He didn't want to leave her.

But he had to.

He was going to miss the scent of lotus blossoms that was her perfume.

But that couldn't keep him there.

He was going to hate the silence that would greet him in his new apartment.

But he couldn't stay there any longer, not with her.

Lorcan was going to wallow as he thought of all the good things about Padma, and him and Padma.

But it just wasn't fair that the reason she was tired all the time was that she preferred Kingsley's company to his. Damn that bloody Minister!

- ^-^3

**Oops. One of my OTPs, Padmingsley (M&MWP, kthx), sneaked in there.**

**-mew! XP**


	100. PenelopeLee

**Counting Backwards**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

Oh, Lee, where do I start, luv?

We were great in a past life. Or something, I'm sure. It wasn't so much that either of us changed, just…

You are such a bright, cheerful person. You got me to smile. You got me to leave my desk and breathe the fresh air. You got me to think about life besides work. For that, I thank you.

Yet I must apologize, because my laughs were never faked, just forced. And you tried so very, _very_ hard for me…

It's not you, it's me. I'm just not a happy person, you see.

- ^-^3

**At last, 100! :D This collection will continue, I just apologize ahead of time for delays with posting. Though I'm proud of being fairly consistent in the beginning. ;P I think this drabble was befitting of being #100, though, because that really is the ultimate break-up line: "It's not you, it's me." GAH. Besides, I think it worked for Percy's ex and the twins' best mate. :O**

**-mew! D8**


End file.
